Chubby Cheeks
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Sasuke had found a peculiar way to cure boredom, and it had something to do with Tenten's cheeks. — SasukeTenten.


It's July 9th, which means that it's SasuTen Day! In celebration, I decided to post up another fluffy SasuTen oneshot. I'll be posting more oneshots during the week since it's also the start of SasuTen Week, so please look out for them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Being a natural genius had its advantages, such as completing trivial things like homework both easily and quickly. However, with such a gift came its downfalls, and in this case it came in the form of boredom.

Sasuke Uchiha was bored.

He was bored out of his mind to be exact. He had finished his analysis on Shakespearean themes a while ago and he had nothing to do, considering that his girlfriend was trying to finish off her analysis too. He stretched his arms out languidly, expelling a yawn in the process. This small notion received an irritated grunt from a certain brunette. She hated it when her silence was broken. It broke her concentration and halted her thinking, not allowing her to get back on track for a few moments.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes in response. He was bored, and he needed something to do. He didn't care if she would skin him alive or rip him to shreds, as long as he was allowed to dispel all feelings of boredom, he would be fine. She could not take away his chance of being somewhat 'productive'.

He leaned back on his chair, his hands moving to the back of his head as he looked up at the white ceiling blankly. What could he do? There had to be something he could do, anything.

Sasuke's eyes scanned the area of Tenten's bedroom, looking for something that would entertain him. His eyes landed on her bookshelf but he immediately shook his head at the thought. He wasn't in the mood to read, not after reading the whole day. His onyx orbs moved left, sighting a small sketchbook strewn across Tenten's bed. No, that wouldn't do either. He may be a prodigy but he was dreadful when it came to art. It just wasn't his thing (and he could only draw stick figures).

His eyes wondered across the room once more until they landed on a certain brunette who had her tongue sticking out of her lips in concentration. Her eyes were focused on the page in front of her as her pen moved quickly across the page. Sasuke's eyes trailed across her face, admiring every facial feature he had grown to love; her full pink lips, her silky long eyelashes, her chocolate brown orbs and her indistinguishable chubby cheeks.

Wait, _chubby_ cheeks?

His pupils backtracked to her slightly tanned cheeks, how had he not noticed this before? It seemed as though when she was highly concentrated on a task, her cheeks seemed to protrude just slightly, giving off the effect of chubbiness within her cheeks. The chubbiness of her cheeks heightened the seemingly soft texture of her cheeks, enough to make one want to poke it. The side of Sasuke's lips twitched a little as a mischievous glint flashed in his onyx orbs. He found something to do and it would definitely be able to cure his boredom.

Stealthily, Sasuke leaned closer toward the girl, his eyes focused on the prize. Tenten seemed to notice the sudden movement of the genius and halted her writing, her head turning to look at the Uchiha, ready to tell him off. However, what had happened next was a complete surprise to her.

Sasuke had been leaning so close to her that he could almost breathe into her ears. His orbs never left Tenten's chubby cheeks as he raised his pale index finger into the direction of his line of vision. When Tenten had turned to face him, his finger made contact with her cheeks, successfully poking them.

He was right, those cheeks of hers were truly chubby, and extremely soft as well. Oh, this was going to be so fun.

Tenten's words died in her throat as she stared into his obsidian eyes with complete shock written all over her face. Her blue fountain pen had dropped onto the table, creating a loud clanging noise. Tenten just stared shell shocked at the Uchiha, uncomprehending the situation. What just happened? And why was there a finger poking her left cheek?

Sasuke's lips formed his signature smirk, breaking Tenten out of her trance. Her eyes narrowed as the aura around her considerably darkened. She was practically glaring daggers at him now, and if looks could kill, Sasuke would be dead ten times over. "Remove that finger of yours," she growled lowly, her eyes piercing into his soul.

Sasuke made no move to obey her as he pushed his finger deeper into the surface of her skin. His smirk grew wider when he noticed Tenten growing angrier by the second. Winding her up was just so much fun. "I said, remove that finger Uchiha," she warned, electricity practically burning between their eyes.

"And why should I?" He asked, poking his finger deeper just to tease her.

"I said remove it!" She snapped as she slapped away his hand, standing up from her seat with her hands clenched by her side. Sasuke only stared up at her smugly, his smirk still plastered on his face. This made Tenten angrier as she furiously poked her fingers into Sasuke's cheeks.

"How do you like that, huh Uchiha? It's not a nice feeling is it?"

Sasuke only sat there calmly, his eyes still trained on hers and his smirk never leaving his face. "Damn you. Why is it that you never lose your cool demeanour?" She shouted, still digging her index fingers in Sasuke's now reddened cheeks.

He made no vocal response as he grabbed Tenten's wrist, stopping her from poking her fingers into his own pale cheeks. He pushed her hands away as he too stood up, now looking down at her. Tenten looked away, she hated it when he did that, using his height to his full advantage. It made her feel inferior to him.

Sasuke leaned forward, a faint smile playing on his lips. He moved toward her left cheek before leaving a sweet and chaste kiss, moving away after he completed the deed. "Your cheeks, they're growing red."

Tenten glowered, her face turning red. Damn him, making her blush even at a time like this. Sasuke only smirked at her in smugness. He raised his index finger, poking her tomato red cheeks.

"Thank you for the entertainment _Chubby Cheeks_."

He was soon pummelled by a stray pillow that was hurled directly at his face.


End file.
